


Keeping Warm in The Storm

by Pass_me_the_bucket



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, more tags to be added later on, smut in later chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erron finds himself on patrol in Earthrealm as part of an agreement between Outworld and Earthrealm. When Jacqui's van breaks down in the middle of patrol during a snow storm the two have to stay close together to stay warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Winter is Erron’s least favorite season by far. He’d rather be stuck in the middle of a desert than stand outside in the freezing cold. Sadly, as part of outworld’s peace treaty with earthrealm, the emperor would send one of his top fighters to help patrol the portal between outworld and earthrealm and with both D'Vorah and Reptile unable to survive in the cold, Ermac on a mission in outworld and Ferra too young to do late night patrols, Erron was the only one able to go on patrol. He walked through the portal and was immediately hit with an icy breeze as snow fell all around him.

“oh great it had to be you”

Erron looked over to the sound of the voice and saw Jacqui walking towards him in a thick winter jacket.  
“it’s not like I volunteered for the job, Im just the only one that can”

Jacqui sighed, knowing full well around this time her only choices would have been him or Ermac. She turned and lead him to the truck she has parked for their patrol. Erron cringed when he saw it. He hated riding in the military vehicles, he’d rather ride a horse.

“would you just get in, the sooner we finish driving around the area the sooner you can go back to outworld”

Erron knew she was right and hopped into the passenger seat. She drove out and started their rounds around the perimeter. It was mostly quiet, save for the radio playing some song that Jacqui was humming along to, Erron had to admit she probably had a good singing voice.

Suddenly the truck hit a hidden pothole and the truck came to a stop.

“shit!” Jacqui hopped out of the truck and went to check the truck as Erron sat inside.  
Jacqui came back in a few minutes later, snowflakes sticking to her hair and slowly melting.  
“This old thing isn’t going anywhere, we’re going to have to wait until we don’t report back to general Blade and she sends someone out to look for us”

“how long will that take?”

“She expects a report in half an hour”

Erron cursed, he could already feel the car start to cool with the heater not working now. The two sat in silence for a while, Erron almost nodding off until the sound of Jacqui singing softly to herself caught his attention.

“you have a nice voice” Erron mumbled, nice was an understatement. Her voice sounded beautiful but he knew she would think he was doing his usual flirting if he said that.

Jacqui blushed lightly, she didn’t realize she started to sing out loud.

“thanks” she mumbled back, shivering and pulling her jacket closer to her, she could feel her fingers going numb.

“hey”

Jacqui looked up at Erron, she watched him move to the backseat and sit down in the back, motioning for her to sit next him.

“if this keeps up we’re going to freeze, you do know what we have to do right?”

Jacqui blushed as she realized what he meant. They were going to have to huddle together for warmth. She slowly moved to the backseat next to him and he unzipped her jacket, taking off her jacket and pulling her closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her and draped her jacket over them.

Jacqui blushed brighter as she was practically laying on top of him with her head on his shoulder. She watched him move her hands close to his face and pull off his mask, beginning to warm her frozen fingers with his breath. Jacqui couldn’t help but stare at his face, he was very handsome she had to admit. She noticed a scar that ran down the corner of his lips and before she realized what she was doing she slowly moved her hand out of his and ran a finger over the scar.

She could feel his pulse quicken and she sat up straight, making her just at eye level with him. She continued to run her finger across his lip as she felt his hands move to hold her waist. She slowly moved her hands to rest on his chest, she could feel his heartbeat under her fingers and slowly she leaned closer to him until their lips were just brushing against each other.

BANG BANG

Jacqui jumped in surprise, finally snapping out of whatever came over her. She looked out the window and saw Cassie and Jin outside with a van right across from their truck. Jacqui quickly pulled on her jacket and looked at Erron who already placed his mask back on.

“well…looks like our rides here” she said nervously, still trying to figure out what came over her.

“yeah, lets go” he opened the door and stepped out, helping Jacqui out and following Cassie and Jin to the van. Jacqui looked up at him and nudged his side.

“so…how about after this we go get a drink? I owe you for helping me not freeze to death”

Erron chuckled, Jacqui somehow could tell that he was smiling under his mask as he looked at her.

“alright, I could use a drink to help warm me up”


	2. Chapter 2

Jacqui never thought she would find herself in a bar with Erron Black. More specifically, she never thought she’d ever enjoy being around Erron. Yet there she was, sipping on a rum and coke in a bar only a block away from her apartment and listening to Erron tell her stories about his time in Outworld.

“I’m telling you, this guy was at least eight feet tall with a club almost bigger than you and he ran away like a frightened animal as soon as he heard how loud my gun was when I shot near his foot.” Erron told her, recounting the day he first met Kotal Kahn and was hired by him. Jacqui laughed as she tried to imagine a giant running away scared from a tiny gun.

Erron chuckled and finished his glass of whiskey before waving the bartender over for another. “Not only did it scare the big brute but it scared Reptile so badly he ended up losing his invisibility and I saw him watching me on a table.” Erron laughed lightly at the memory. “He then said he was here to find me and had me follow him to see the Kahn. After that I was hired to be his personal bodyguard and the rest is history"

Jacqui could feel her face warm as she heard his laugh. It might have been the rum talking but she thought Erron was very attractive when he laughed and had that small smile he wore as he told her stories. She then noticed that Erron was staring at her and realized she didn’t even hear what he just said to her.

“I’m sorry what?” She shook her head, trying to clear her head of her previous thoughts. Though they just returned when Erron laughed lightly at her antics. “I said I think we should probably head out before it gets too late.” He repeated himself, standing up and paying for both his drinks and hers. Jacqui stood up and tried to pipe up she could pay for her own drinks but stumbled and found herself being surrounded by the smell of gunpowder and steel as Erron caught her.

“Whoa, looks like you had a little too much to drink beautiful.” Erron chuckled, making Jacqui blush brighter. Before she could say anything Erron picked her up and carried her out of the bar.

“H-hey, I can walk by myself you know.” Jacqui mumbled, her arms wrapping around his neck to keep herself from falling. At least that’s what she told herself as she rested her head on his shoulder, taking in his scent which is slowly turning into her favorite thing about him. Erron chuckled as he felt her nuzzle his neck as he walked up to her apartment door and unlock it with the key he took out of her back pocket. “I know but I like this better.” He simply said and carried her to her bed.

Jacqui felt Erron sit down on her bed and shift her so she’s sitting in his lap. Jacqui looked up at Erron, a familiar feeling coming over her as she was reminded of their time in the van on patrol. Only this time nothing interrupted them as Jacqui leaned forward and kissed the mercenary.

It didn’t take Erron long to kiss her back, hands moving to her waist and slowly move so Jacqui was laying on the bed with Erron on top of her. His hands slowly slipped under her shirt and he enjoyed the hitch in her breath as his fingers traced over her stomach, making their way up to cup her breasts and gently massage them.

Jacqui felt like she was getting drunk off his kisses as she didn’t notice Erron undressed her until he was trailing kisses down her form. She let out a soft moan as he gently nipped her inner thighs. She then let out a loud moan as Erron ran his tongue over her clit.

Erron smirked lightly at the sounds she made as he continued to tease her clit, enjoying the sounds she made. He loved listening to her small whimpers and moans as she soon was crying out she was about to cum which made Erron pull away while Jacqui cried out in protest.

Before Jacqui could curse at him Erron positioned himself at her entrance and thrust inside her, making her cry out in pleasure and grip his shoulders tightly. Erron groan softly under his breath, burying his face in her neck. He allowed her a moment to adjust before beginning to thrust at a rough pace.

Jacqui felt like her senses were overloaded. She couldn’t focus on one thing between the sparks of pleasure shooting through her, the feeling of Erron nipping her neck and the familiar scent of gunpowder and steel. Before she knew it she was digging her nails into Erron’s back as the first orgasm of the night hit her.

—————————————–

Jacqui slowly woke up to an empty bed and her body sore. She slowly got out of bed and got dressed before walking out of her room and looking around her apartment for the mercenary.

He was nowhere to be found.

She could feel tears well in her eyes as she thought he left after she fell asleep when her apartment door opened and Erron walked in with her jacket in his hand.

“Well this is a surprise, I didn’t think you’d be…what’s wrong?” Erron’s tone went from smug to concerned when he saw she was crying. Jacqui walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

“I thought you were gone…” she mumbled as she rested her head against his chest. Erron wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “Sorry for upsetting you beautiful, I just went back to grab your jacket we forgot at the bar.” He explained, tilting her head up to place a kiss on her lips. Jacqui smiled softly and shivered when she finally noticed how cold her apartment was. Erron chuckled and picked her up, carrying her back to her bedroom.

“Looks like you need some more warming up.”


End file.
